


Why do i hate you so much?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just hate her so much......that stupid smirk.....that snake-like voice...." </p>
<p>"I can't stop myself from loathing her. She walks like a queen, like the perfect leader...."</p>
<p>Piper finds herself in a complicated situation,when two powerhouse, determined and strategic people she knows hate each other to the point of kismesissitude. And she knows she needs to mediate between them,or all hell will break loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do i hate you so much?

Reyna's day had been calm. Which was something very rare considering the way her life and the way the people she knew were. She walked through the pathway towards her hive, looking forward to at least a decent sleep that night, when she heard someone behind her. Quickly turning to try and see who or what it was she found nothing. Nothing that is,until the bichiest person on the planet showed up.  
"Hello Reyna...." Drew Tanaka. The last person Reyna would want to run into on Alternia. Manipulative,deceitful,conceited.....  
"Drew." Reyna replied coldly "What is it?"  
"Well I figured it was time to pay you a little visit." Drew told her,smirking widely "So I did. "  
"Well you did, so leave."  
" Are you going to do this right or not?"  
"What are you talking about Tanaka?"  
"I'm here to help you believe it or not. I know exactly what you need....."  
"Yeah,you out of here and some sleep"  
Drew walked over,examining her "Personally I think you'd enjoy it. If you insist....."  
"I don't. I don't insist at all to be honest with you" Reyna growled,Drew was close. Close enough for it to be uncomfortable,and the feeling that crept up on her.......  
"Then I suppose I'll have to. You need help Reyna?I'll help." Drew didn't care about anything else. Of course she didn't care.  
"I'd say 'thanks' but I don't need help."  
"Oh but you will...." Drew's voice was like a snake's, and Reyna hated it.  
"No. I appreciate the gesture,but no." Reyna told her. Always the royal, that set Drew off extremely.  
"Fine. I'll do it then" Drew smirked, grabbing Reyna's neck and pulling her in, kissing the taller female roughly  
Reyna hated being controlled. And knew that Drew was aware of that. Drew knew Reyna would.despise that kiss. Drew pushed Reyna against the wall of her hive and got rougher, but Reyna pushed her away about a step or two back  
"Stop it." Reyna growled,glaring at Drew who grinned at her  
"You know you enjoyed that...."  
"I didn't. You little-" Reyna began but Drew interrupted:  
"I hate you."  
"And I despise yo-" Reyna stopped,putting the pieces together  
"You need me...." Drew whispered into the other female's ear "Because you hate me so much"  
"Get. Off." Was all Reyna said in return  
"Come on, you know you want to do it again...."  
"I don't."  
Drew grabbed Reyna's hair,pulling so her head was tilted up before she started to kiss her neck. Earning a scowl from Reyna and being pushed away once more.  
"Unhand me...." Reyna growled,grabbing Drew and turning so that she was no longer against the wall,but holding Drew against it.  
"Going to use brute force? That's what you always do,isn't it?" Drew asked,really pushing buttons in an attempt to get under Reyna's skin, a successful attempt.  
"No. I'm going to do worse." Reyna kissed Drew just as roughly as she had kissed her, forcing her against the wall.


End file.
